Talk:Krogan
Testicles These secondary systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures (and also means krogan males have four testicles). Is the testicles comment fact or conjecture? Perhaps humans are the only species to possess 2 and more or less is common. Unless I missed something and it is explicitly stated somewhere that 2 is the norm, I move that the parenthetical be erased. :Speaking with Garrus about Dr. Saleon's lab, he mentions that the typical price is 10,000 credits for a transplant and 40,000 for a full set, meaning krogan have four testicles. I forget exactly when or what the options are for him to say it, but it's there. —Feauce 22:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::You have to have completed one or more stages of the main storyline mission (can't remember exactly how many). Just talk to Garrus after each mission you complete. You should be talking to all your crew after every mission anyway, as many side quests, codex entries, experience points and interesting dialog experiences can be found. ::Since the player can say something along the lines of "Krogans have four testicles?" (I think) I assume that the comment is fact, and since Garrus offers no further information on the number of testicles of other races, I assume that the Krogans are different from the Turians at least. EliTe X HeRo 21:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::That, and Wrex mentions during his story involving the asari mercenary that when the station's core went critical, "there was nothing left larger than a turian's right nut." So it could be assumed that turians have two testicles, but that's about the only reference I can think of at the moment. I would like to say, though, how odd it is to be seriously discussing this topic. o.O —Feauce 02:56, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Unless, of course, turians have their testicles arranged in a row, in which case the far right one could be referred to as "a turian's right nut". Although you have probably correct in saying that they only have two. In my opinion, there can be no "normal" testicle count for the Milky Way's races as we do not have sufficient information. The asari probably have none; the krogan have four; humans have two; the rest are unknown. ::::I would say that the article need not mention a normal number of testicles at all. Simply state that the Krogan have four, and leave the rest off. We will see if this is sufficient in due course - if a user has questions, they will ask them here. EliTe X HeRo 11:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::"there was nothing left larger than a turian's right nut." This (I think) implies that turians have small testicles, because he said "turian". But this should go to 'turians' talk page... 19:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That's all I wanted in the first place. I'm not disputing the pfact that they do have four, I'm merely stating that the "extra" pair may not be extra. DaKroganKilla 8:56, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Right then. Glad we could sort that out. EliTe X HeRo 16:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Blood Strange question, but what color do krogan bleed? I remember Skarr bleeding in Revelation, but I can't remember what color it was. I have a side project going on and I want to stay as canon as possible. Thanks. DaKroganKilla 12:44, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Krogan blood is orange. If that is actually blood; it could also be their neuroconductive fluid that makes them impossible to paralyse (see the section on biology). --Tullis 19:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Since a Cure is possible shouldn't we state that "unless a cure is found the Korgan will die off in a few generations" Seeing how their homeworld alone has 2.1 billion korgan not really. :The whole purpose of the genophage was to keep the population stable. They didn't want the population to drop to extinction nor have a baby boom. If you did any of Mordin's missions or talked to him in ME2, this is pretty much all he yaps about the entire game. Besides the population was growing before they applied the re-modified genophage. Also there could be a change if you saved the research on the cure from Mordin's Loyalty mission for ME3. --Lord0din69 06:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) "grunt" http://pc.ign.com/articles/101/1014897p1.html http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14235013/mass-effect-2/videos/gcom09act_mass2_trl_081809.html your new Krogan buddy-Jio Freed 22:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) hump All the krogans ive seen have had a large hump on there back, but all the grogans ive seen have been wearing armor. is that hump a real part of there body because it seems a little akward or is it part of there armor. :It's part of their body, and actually a sign of status. See Codex/Aliens:_Non-Council_Races#Krogan:_Biology and Krogan#Biology. --Tullis 17:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Lifespan Do they actually have a longer lifespan than the asari? 17:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty funny. The asari must've felt pretty bad when they started getting outlived. --Oblivion nerd 00:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :They live at least as long as an asari because what's-her-face on Illium mentions how you're in it for the long run in a relationship with a krogan. There are other hints in the game that they can live for at least 1,000 years. —ArmeniusLOD 17:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If you go by Okeer's dossier, then yes. "Millennia of combat experience" implies at last two thousand years. Matt 2108 17:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Krogan Charge If enemy krogan get close to you, they'll charge. You don't want that. The krogan charge isn't as strong as it was back in ME1. Most of the time Grunt goes charging in he is most likely going to die afterwards, unless if its on a normal or lower setting. Also you usually can dodge a charge in ME2 with ease, unlike ME1 where it kept chasing a long distance, around corners and other obstacles. Hopefully in ME3 they re-buff the charge a bit so it isn't as easy to avoid. --Lord0din69 06:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! I almost laughed every time I side-stepped a charge! --Oblivion nerd 00:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC)